1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. 11 168 355.3, filed Jun. 1, 2011, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The present invention relates to calibration of a vision system, such as surround view system.
3. Related Art
For example, in recent years, use of rear and side view cameras for vehicles has been proliferating. Often these cameras are used for driver assistance and can improve vehicle safety. Although, these cameras are known to provide views that typical rear and side view mirrors cannot, they too have blind spots that can be hazardous to the driver and others. In addition to blind spots, these cameras can also be hazardous in that the views that they provide often suggest to the driver of vehicle that there is more space between the vehicle and another object than in reality. Vision systems, such as surround view systems, may remedy some of these concerns.